


(Do It) By The Book

by ValiantBarnes (Cimila)



Category: Youkai Gakkou no Sensei Hajimemashita! | A Terrified Teacher at Ghoul School! (Manga)
Genre: Biting, But Then They Did It All On Their Own!, Consensual Underage Sex, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Possessiveness, Premature Ejaculation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/pseuds/ValiantBarnes
Summary: Sometimes, working in a secondhand book store really comes in handy. The money's useful, for one. For two, sometimes your mess of a teacher stumbles across a cursed book.Sano could shrug off the whole 'compelled to fuck' thing; he is one hundred percent sure that weirder things will happen the longer he knows the human. But why would he, when he can use it to sink his (metaphorical) claws into Seimei, instead?
Relationships: Abe Haruaki/Sano Mikoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	(Do It) By The Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piinutbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/gifts).



> Hello hello hello Piinut! 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day, you beautiful humanoid, you! I really, really, _really_ hope that you enjoy this!! [[I had to edit this out because it definitely gave away who I was, which can't happen until the author reveals, haha, I just got so excited!! Yes. I am an idiot.]]
> 
> Ahem. Anyway~ As soon as I saw the cursed second hand book in your prompts, I was like 'oh ho ho! yes perfect!' Because, really, it is the _perfect_ plot device! Figuring out how to integrate it into a sex scene where I didn't want them to have to stop to read their next directions every minute or so was a tad trickier, but I managed! I am just very excited to finally release this into the world, and also to interact with small fandoms because we need more material!! Als I am about 99% sure that there was another yohajii fic written for this round of chocolate box as well, fyi!! Yay!!
> 
> Enjoy!

It starts with the cursed second hand book. Well, somewhat. Physically, that’s when it starts - Sano’s pretty sure that’s when it started for Seimei. For Sano, it starts weeks before, with his not-habit of eavesdropping on the staffroom.

It’s always been a useful resource, how easy the staffroom is to listen in on. Sound travels almost undisturbed through the traditional window. Sano assumes that the teachers think it’s been warded against eavesdropping, and have never bothered to check. The principal knows it’s not, but the principal also delights in the misfortune of his teachers, so Sano’s not surprised. Not that Sano spent too much time thinking about his teachers before this year. With Seimei and his… _everything_ , making time to wander past the staffroom has proved vital. 

Considering how often that idiot finds a way to drag Sano into his troubles, the Yakubyougami appreciates the early warning.

On that particular day, the one that Sano hasn’t been able to put out of his mind since, he was able to hear Seimei’s voice a few metres away from the window. Shouting, more than the usual wailing he does.

“-more research! I don’t know anything about youkai sexual health!” Sano had almost turned around at that, because _what_. Whatever Seimei was getting into, Sano wanted nothing to do with it. But he’d walked closer, anyway, because forewarned is forearmed, and once he finds out what’s happening he can make sure to be as far away as possible until the holidays.

“How can I be a responsible teacher if I can’t advise my students who need it.” Sano is still absolutely sure that if any of his classmates had a serious problem, they would not go to Seimei with it. Unless it was… no. Sano honestly can’t think of anything. A self-confidence boost, maybe? But then, just looking at Seimei and his entire life should be enough to do that. 

“Just send them to one of us,” The sensible voice of Hatanaka-sensei had cut in.

“But… if they ask me, in confidence, how can I betray that?” As always, he’d sounded stunningly sincere. He’d probably had that look on his face - eyes suddenly large and imploring, slight pout on his face. Head tilted up, even though he’s a tall man and usually has to look down at people. How that works, Sano has never been able to figure out. The generally pathetic nature of Seimei has something to do with it, probably.

He has the face of a man who’s easy to make cry. This, at least, Sano has always appreciated about his otherwise useless teacher.

“Besides, you’d have no practical advice to give, anyway.” Miki-sensei had said and, looking back, that’s when things took a turn for the absolutely bizarre.

“Of course, I’ve never been a teen youkai, that’s why I need your help for research!”

“That’s not what Miki-sensei meant,” Said Hatanaka-sensei, and for half a moment Sano had really thought that they were just going to leave the issue there. Let Seimei wallow in confusion and turn the conversation back to something useful. He should have known better.

“I meant you’ve never had sex.” Miki-sensei’s blunt declaration made sense. Sano had never thought about Seimei having sex before, but upon giving it half a second’s thought, he agrees. Who would want to date that disaster? At the time, Sano had felt a little bit flustered by the notion. Not enough to wonder about, but enough that he’d remember it later. Unfortunately. Everything would have been so much better if he’d never thought about Seimei and sex in the same sentence.

“But, I have?” Seimei sounded more like he was asking a question, almost unsure, and Sano had just. Frozen. Completely immobile in the hallway. From the complete lack of sound in the staffroom, he knows the other teachers had done the same.

“What!?” The combined voices of probably half the teachers in the school. Loud enough to startle Sano back to his senses, and he leant back against the wall, making a conscious effort to relax. It didn’t quite work, his entire self still focused on the conversation inside, but his faux-lax posture would have passed a casual inspection.

“What?” Seimei parroted, because he’s an idiot.

“It’s not that we’re doubting you,” Mouse-sensei said, continuing to speak over Miki-sensei’s ‘ _I’m doubting you_ ,’ “but… you don’t seem like the type to… date.”

“Oh, I’ve never dated anyone!” Seimei replied, cheerful for half a second until he realised what he’d said, and then Sano could _feel_ the idiot drooping like a wilted flower.

“It was a one-night stand!” Miki-sensei sounds absolutely thrilled, which Sano still can’t understand. The thought of it made his teeth grind. Still makes his teeth grind, thinking of it.

“Uh, yeah.”

“How did you meet? I can’t see you picking up in a bar.”

“I use an app.”

“Was it good?”

“Which one?”

And oh, Sano had almost punched his way through the wall in order to _throttle him_. He hadn’t understood, at the time. He’d put it down to his regular frustration with anything Seimei does.

“Tell. Us. Everything.” Hatanaka-sensei’s firm voice. He sounds professional still, despite the completely unprofessional subject matter.

“Don’t you want to wait until we go drinking this afternoon?”

“No!”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

Miki-Sensei and Hatanaka sensei had spoken at the same time, and Sano had felt ridiculously on edge, as he waited for Seimei’s decision.

“Just one story.” Mouse-sensei had interjected.

“Oh, well, okay. One time, after we were finished, they said that I was pathetic and then laughed when some teen delinquents stole my wallet.”

It’s so typically Seimei that for a second Sano wanted to laugh. But then the knowledge that this was someone Seimei had slept with, sunk in. The casual cruelty it implied, to have sex with someone and then laugh as he had his wallet stolen - probably crying all the while, if there were delinquents involved - still makes Sano want to find the human and make them miserable enough to die.

Seimei was Sano’s to be cruel to, not some nameless, weak human who’d never see Seimei again, who didn’t deserve the pleasure of hurting him.

He’d had the thought at the time, and in the weeks since it’s buried itself deep into his brain. Seimei was Sano’s.

Sano had left then, mind swirling with this revelation, and the hot edge of anger making his chest feel tight. That’s when it had started, for Sano, realising that Seimei was up for grabs. Not the best way to put it, perhaps, but that's what he had felt like. He was available, and Sano wasn’t going to let anyone else have him.

  
  
  


Sano lay in bed that same night, and tries to convince himself that he isn’t attracted to Seimei. At all. He was just… shocked. That Seimei’s brother hadn’t chased off every single human who so much as thought about his brother in a carnal manner. That’s all it was. And now that he knows that Abe Ameaki has failed in his self-appointed duty as a brocon, Sano is just… 

Something.

Anything that doesn’t involve Sano suddenly thinking of his teacher sexually. He’s seen the man in his underwear before, and he didn’t feel anything but irritation and mild disgust. Surely that’s much more telling than the sheer wave of anger and possessiveness that came over him when he realised that other people had touched Seimei?

Besides, Seimei is just his dumb teacher, who spends half of his life making a general nuisance of himself, and the other half being too scared and stupid to function. What about that is attractive? Not the part where he’s reliant on Sano. That’s the most annoying part, apart from his stupid hair strand. He’s always asking Sano for help, begging and pleading and - okay, Sano can see how that could _objectively_ be attractive.

Having someone be so dependent on you, relying on you. Desperate for you.

It’s _Seimei_. He’s annoying. That’s it.

Anyway, he’d probably want a sailor uniform to be involved, somehow, that absolute pervert. Sano doesn’t plan on wearing one ever again. The sports festival was a case of extremely special circumstances, and Sano will burn every sailor uniform in the world before he submits to wearing one again.

...Maybe Seimei would want to wear one. For half a second, Sano becomes absolutely still, the thought coming from left field, before he relaxes again. The thought brings exactly zero arousal with it, and Sano barely keeps from chuckling, not wanting to accidentally wake Mame in the bunk above him. He’s just getting worked up over nothing. He’s not attracted to Seimei, he was just caught up in the surprise of Seimei’s confession.

Seimei in a sailor uniform wasn’t hot, and Sano breathes a sigh of relief. He could picture it almost perfectly, considering the blazer uniform the man was forced to wear after the sports festival. He’d moped around in it the entire day, despondent. Sano had spent most of the day seeing what it would take to make him cry, considering he’d been so close to it already. If it’d been a sailor uniform, the man would’ve been a nightmare to deal with. Cheerful and upbeat, probably. He might’ve even done a spin, just to watch the skirt flare out.

Giving everyone a glimpse of that boring underwear he owned. Unless… Seimei’s pretty hardcore about the whole ‘appropriate way to wear a sailor uniform,’ so… would he still wear those same boring boxer briefs? Or would he have something nicer. Lacy, maybe, but Sano can’t imagine the man wearing any sort of racy lingerie. So it’d be something sweet, then. Pink with frills, maybe. Tiny little bows. Slightly too small, so it’d cling to him like a second skin. 

Bright enough so it’d stand out, when he twirls. Enough to draw the eye. He’s such a pushover. Knock into him slightly and he tumbles head over heels, so Sano wouldn’t even have to _try_. Bent over his teaching podium, short skirt showing the smallest hint of pink fabric. Sano wants to flip his skirt up and pull his knickers down. Look at the only parts of Seimei he hasn’t seen yet, run his hands over Seimei’s smooth skin.

Would Seimei protest? Try and stand up, only to be held down by Sano’s firm hand between his shoulder blades? Or would he just melt into the touch, spread his legs a bit further, look at Sano over his shoulder, red eyes teary and a blush bright on his cheeks.

Sano doesn’t know what he’d want to do next. Dig his fingers into Seimei’s thighs, hard enough to bruise, to make him cry out and squirm. Tug his knickers down low enough that Sano could wedge a knee between his thighs. Spread his cheeks, put him on display, touch him just enough to have Seimei arching for more, _begging_ for more.

Better yet, grab a hand full of that thick, dark hair. Yank his head back far enough that it’s easy for Sano to lean forward and kiss him.

Shit.

It’s so much worse than being attracted to Seimei. He doesn’t just want to fuck him, he wants to kiss him. Not just bite at his lips and draw blood, but greet him with a peck on the lips. Hold hands. Kiss him gently on the neck just to watch Seimei blush and lean into him.

Sano _likes_ him. Has a crush on his useless, perverted teacher Seimei. Abe Haruaki. The man with a sailor uniform fetish. Who apparently uses dating apps to have casual sex with people who are mean to him, people who aren’t Sano. Then again, maybe Seimei doesn’t intend to have sex with people who are mean to him. It’s more probable that everyone who meets the man knows how pathetic he is. 

How he’s the type of person who’ll accept whatever is given, and then _thank you for it_.

Sharks can scent blood in the water, and Seimei on a dating app is probably akin to a gutted seal thrashing frantically. Not to say that there aren’t kind and giving people on the same sites, but Seimei doesn’t attract those sorts of people. Anyone who’s ever looked at Seimei and _wanted_ , wants to hurt him.

Sano would know.

Discovering that not only is he attracted to Seimei, but that he has a crush on him, has only intensified Sano’s desire to make the man's life miserable. There’s only a few short weeks until summer vacation, until Seimei heads back to the mainland and Sano’s stuck _here_. On this stupid island with no one to talk to, and nothing to do but work. But there’s almost a month until then, and Sano plans to make the most of it - not that Seimei would see it that way, considering the misfortune that’s about to be headed his way.

The smirk on his face would be enough to send a spike of foreboding down Seimei’s spine, were he to witness it. 

  
  


He recognises the house before he rings the doorbell. He wasn’t sure at first, when he was sent off with nothing more than a Shin-Osaka address, but the shrine next door is unmistakable. It’s pretty obvious that the Principal’s foisted him off to Seimei, and Sano can’t be anything but pleased. He’s got to head back to the island for work, but apart from that he’s free to make sure Seimei has a miserable and more importantly _celibate_ vacation. Hopefully working won’t hinder his plans too much, but if it does, Sano guesses he’ll have to let the other Abe brother know exactly how much he’s failed.

But maybe if it’s Sano who lets him know that Seimei utilises dating apps to have casual sex, then the older man will think that they’re ‘in this together,’ or something. It would be convenient if the doppelganger viewed Sano as an accomplice; if he doesn’t see Sano as a threat, then it’ll make it easier to slip past him.

What Sano doesn’t expect is that Seimei _wanted_ to spend the vacation with him. The Principal didn’t choose Seimei because he’s a sucker with no life and no ability to refuse. Seimei essentially volunteered. Because he wanted to spend more time with him. There’s a large part of Sano that feels vindicated by this - he bets Seimei has never wanted to spend that much time with whatever undeserving humans he’s fucked. If he hadn’t already spent all year in close proximity with the man, his obvious displays of emotion would weird Sano out.

Exposure therapy at its finest.

Sano doesn’t even mind the radio exercises (too much). The real problem is going to be when Seimei finds out that he’s working. And Sano doesn’t delude himself that his teacher won’t find out. For all that the man is a useless pervert, he’s surprisingly good at squirreling out information. 

Then again, if Seimei’s bothering him at work, he won’t have time to use his hook up apps.

...Then again, he’ll be bothering Sano at work.

There’s no way to win, but at least Sano has the whole of vacation to make Seimei miserable - as well as frighten the doppelganger and eat some delicious home cooked meals.

Huh, so his holidays aren’t going to be a total loss, after all.

  
  


The book store doesn’t often get deliveries, most customers (what few customers they have) usually come into the store. People who spend hours browsing the stacks; people coming in for a quick look while they kill time; someone frantic to find _one particular book_ that they need _immediately_. And of course, people who get caught in the rain, and are a few steps closer to the bookstore entrance than the ramen shop. But occasionally, every couple of months or so, someone will take advantage of their delivery service.

Sano and Karasuma typically flip a coin for it. Today, Sano forfeits, citing the book that he’s reading as reason why.

“Too interesting to put down.” Karasuma looks at the book he’s holding - the Illustrated Encyclopedia of Cats - with a dubious expression, but doesn’t comment. The tengu picks up the wrapped books, none of them very heavy, and heads out the front door. The bell rings once as he opens it, but not again. The door hasn’t shut and when Sano looks up he discovers why.

Seimei.

He’s paused in the doorway, talking to Karasuma. Sano didn’t know that they knew each other. He can’t hear what they’re saying, so he just watches them from overtop the encyclopedia. Only one of the double doors has been opened, and they’re both standing in it. There’s barely enough room for them both, but neither move. From a distance, Seimei’s height is obvious in a way that it never is, when you talk to him. His entire attitude distracts from what would be a looming height on anyone else.

Karasuma hands Seimei a card, with a grin that looks more predatory than polite, and Sano almost rips a page out of the book instead of turning it. Seimei takes it, saying something that sounds like a loud ‘no thank you,’ but he still takes the card. Pockets it as he steps inside the shop, and Karasuma finally steps outside.

Sano wants to take that card and _burn it_. 

Seimei bounces up to the counter, stupid smile out in full force, and leans over it. His face is close enough that Sano has several terrible ideas in quick succession. Instead of doing any of them, he shoves his hand in Seimei’s face and pushes him away. Seimei goes with it easily, springing back as soon as he’s released. 

“You knew I’d come!” He reminds, cheerful, and Sano doesn’t bother to acknowledge such a stupid comment. Of course he’d known; it’s why he’d sent Karasuma away. Not that he’s planning on doing anything he wouldn’t want witnesses for, but plans don’t seem to matter when Seimei’s concerned. The man seems to stumble through his life like a terrified bull in a china shop where all the plates have delinquents on them.

“Your store’s so cool!” He gushes, and Sano takes the opportunity to send him into the stacks with instructions to find something to buy. They’re alone now and, even though he knows Karasuma will be back before too long, the temptation to pin Seimei to something is large enough to be troubling. Sano wonders why the temptation is stronger now. Is it because the previous times they’ve been alone, there’s been some sort of problem Seimei’s involved himself in? That always gives him a good excuse to hit Seimei, and seeing Seimei cry because of him always makes him feel better. 

Maybe it’s because he just had to sit and watch as Karasuma leant in close to Seimei, and Seimei did nothing to remove the teen from his personal space. 

Lightning flashes outside, followed by an almost deafening clash of thunder, and Sano thinks that it matches his mood perfectly. The chill that follows a few seconds later is probably related to the sudden plunge in temperature, and Sano exhales heavily through his nose. No one comes bursting in through the doors in the seconds after the downpour begins, and Sano heads for the doors. Since they don’t have any ‘caught in the rain’ customers, they’re not going to get any until it clears up, and he wants some fresh air. Not that the smell of books isn’t nice, but petrichor is better.

He opens the door, or, tries to at least. It doesn’t budge under his hand. Sano pushes, and pulls, but the door doesn’t even rattle. Doesn’t move a single millimetre, no matter how much force he puts into it. It’s not locked, because even a locked door moves under pressure. This is something much more sinister, and Sano suddenly realises that he’s let Seimei loose, unsupervised, in a _youkai_ bookstore. Sure there’s a chance that it’s not related to Seimei, but Sano wouldn’t put money on it. 

Sano stares at the magically sealed doors, wondering if it’s worth it to use his own magic to open them. Probably not. He’s more likely to make the doors disappear entirely, than get rid of the magic binding them, and he doesn’t want to have to pay to replace them. Or get fired.

Instead, he kicks the door. It, predictably, doesn’t move. Unfortunately, it doesn’t help Sano’s mounting frustration, either. 

“What’s going on?” Seimei asks, drawn by the noise.

“The door’s stuck.” Sano tells him, turning in time to see Seimei freeze, just for a moment. There’s a book in his hands, and Sano fights the urge to sigh heavily. He’s got nothing but circumstantial evidence, barely more than a gut feeling, but it doesn’t matter. He knows. Why he thought leaving Seimei unattended around anything youkai was a better idea than kissing his stupid face, Sano doesn’t know.

He takes a few steps towards Seimei, before his way is blocked by a sudden cascade of books. He steps back, but not fast enough. Books hit his arms and chest, and a few of the lighter ones drop on his head. The end result is a mild ache from his head to his hands, and half a hundred books he’s going to have to reshelve.

Sano looks at Seimei, who looks extremely alarmed and absolutely terrified, and Sano wonders if he can cut this ridiculous plot off at the knees by burning that damn book.

Seimei explains everything that’s happened since he walked off on his own - the way Sano’s name appeared in the book, the sudden thunderstorm, the front door, the books which Sano is going to make Seimei put back.

“We’re characters in that book?” Is Seimei involved as well? Is his name written there, or is it just Sano who’s going to suffer? Or, just Sano who’s going to suffer at the books hands, because he’ll personally make sure Seimei is fucking miserable.

“...Looks like it.” Seimei says, as Sano grabs his shirt and glares down at him. The older man’s probably gone weak in the knees from terror, being held up mostly by Sano’s grip on his clothes. Whether he’s more afraid of the book or Sano himself is irrelevant - for the moment.

“You bastard, you just had to go and pull me into this crazy crap, didn’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Seimei starts his apology with, and Sano wants to put him on his knees. There’s something about Seimei calling him _sir_ that makes Sano’s gut clench with unfiltered want. 

“Wait… you said an employee recommended it to you? I’m the only one here at the moment.”

“Another customer?”

“You’re the only one of those. Was it your sixth sense?” Sano suggests, and lets go of Seimei’s clothes when the man jumps almost a full foot in the air at even a vague reference of ghosts.

“He was a ghost!?” Saying the word spooks Seimei even more. Pathetic. The man sinks down to the floor, having lost the ability to stand entirely in his fright, and stares at the book. He’d dropped it at some point, and now it lay on the floor. Innocuous.

“What do we do now?” Seimei asks, deferring to Sano. Sano squats down on the other side of the book, turning the problem over in his mind. The easiest solution is, obviously, to stop reading the book.

“Stay here. Don’t read that. I’ll be back in a minute.” Sano orders, and starts to head towards the back room. It’s where they keep excess stock, staff lockers and, most importantly, a back door. He gets half a step before there’s a tug on the hem of his shirt. He doesn’t have to look to know that Seimei’s clinging to him.

“What.”

“If there’s a ghost… I don’t want to be alone.” Sano can hear the quiver in Seimei’s voice, and turns to look at him. Big, wet eyes, wobbly lip. If Sano left him here, would he be crying by the time Sano came back? He’d be alone, curled in on himself, trembling and terrified and so grateful to see Sano back. He’d throw himself at Sano, cling to him desperately, and Sano would probably grab a handful of Seimei’s black hair and yank just to hear him shout.

Safer to take Seimei with him.

“Come on then,” He allows, and Seimei is on his feet in an instant, all traces of tears gone. They walk past the counter, into the staff area, and Sano tries the door. Locked. Of course it is. He hadn’t really expected anything different, but it would’ve made things much simpler. 

“We’re hostages to a book.” He announces, and Seimei honest to god _whimpers_.

“We could probably try and destroy the book, but there’s no guarantee that the magic of it will let us, let alone the ghost-” Seimei jumps again, plastered against Sano’s back like he’s never heard of personal space, and Sano ignores him entirely, “that’s apparently attached to it. But if we manage to destroy it, the magic keeping the doors shut should unravel.”

“Should?” Seimei’s voice is tentative, and spoken right into Sano’s ear. He can feel the other man's breath. He is _ignoring it_.

“...Sometimes the destruction of magical objects makes their magic permanent, instead of unravelling it.” The exception, rather than the rule. But since Seimei’s involved, Sano isn’t willing to take any chances. 

Sano turns around, and Seimei doesn’t move. They’re pressed chest to chest, and it wouldn’t take any effort at all to lean up and kiss him. Seimei stares down at him, guileless, as though he’s never even thought about kissing anyone. He’d be surprised if Sano kissed him. So surprised he’d jump back in shock, or so surprised he’d stop moving entirely. Still under Sano’s lips, pliant under his hands. 

Sano shoves him in the chest, hard, and walks past while Seimei stumbles over his own feet. He ignores Seimei’s whining about the push, and heads back to where the book is. It hasn’t moved, and doesn’t appear to have changed. If Sano picked it up, would the contents change? Would he become the narrator, speaking ill fortune onto Seimei as he crashed through the bookstore?

He doesn’t touch the book.

“Are we going to destroy it?” Seimei asks, crouching down. He reaches out to poke the book, quickly snatching his hand back before Sano can kick it, sneaking a glance to see if Sano noticed. He would have kicked Seimei in just about any other circumstance, considering he's already explicitly told Seimei _not_ to touch the book. Since he’s about to tell Seimei to touch it, attempting to break one of the bones in his hand for doing just that would be counterproductive.

“You’re going to read it.”

“But-”

“It’s the logical choice.” 

The rain is still pouring down outside, and it masks the silence between them as Seimei gathers the courage to pick up the book. He does, eventually, and stands once more.

“O-okay.” Seimei’s doing his best to sound firm, and mostly succeeds. “I’m going to keep reading. Watch out.” He warns, and Sano scoffs to cover his own nerves.

“Lightning strikes close to the store,” a flash of light visible through the far window, and the following thunder almost drowns out Seimei’s voice, “And then the area was covered by darkness. It looked like a blackout.” 

The entire bookstore turns pitch black. Seimei shouts, but Sano knew that was going to happen as soon as the man read the word ‘blackout.’ Even taking magic into account, what the hell. It’s daytime. Sano hasn’t even had lunch yet. The book’s magic enough to enforce a blackout mid-morning, but not magic enough to come up with something better. Lame.

“It’s okay! I’ll use the torch on my phone!” Seimei says, and moments later he shines the torch right into Sano’s eyes. Sano retaliates by smacking Seimei on the arm, before leaning against Seimei to read over his shoulder. Seimei’s still trying to figure out how to coordinate an open, thick book in one hand and his phone in the other. Sano doesn’t offer to help, simply appreciates the heat Seimei gives off. The store never recovered from the rapid temperature drop, and without power it’s going to get even colder in here. 

Sano rests his chin on Seimei’s shoulder as the man finally holds the book steady, and wraps an arm around Seimei’s waist.

“I gather the customer, Abe-san, in my arms. He’s a comfort in the cool, dark room, and I want him closer.” Sano rolls his eyes. Saying Seimei’s a _comfort_ is a bit of a stretch, but - wait. _Closer_. Oh no. Sano can feel his arms move of their own volition, tightening their grip on Seimei. Pulling him closer, just as described. The man in question is squirming, doing his best to slide out of Sano’s arms, but every way he moves just seems to give Sano a better hold on him. 

Sano tugs at Seimei’s shirt where it’s tucked into his slacks, and pulls it free. It’s too dark to see, the only light being the torch Seimei has aimed at the book, but Sano manages to slide his hand underneath Seimei’s shirt. 

“S-Sano!” Seimei shouts, and Sano inhales sharply. His hand’s resting on Seimei’s smooth skin, under his shirt. He wants to run his hand up Seimei’s spine - wants to trail his hand lower, past the waistband of his pants. It’s his own want, and not demanded by the book, so he keeps his hand still.

They’re frozen like this, one of Sano’s arms looped around Seimei, keeping him close, the other on his skin. Neither of them move. Seimei’s pale skin almost glows in the dim, reflected light. His throat is a pale expanse and Sano wants to press his lips against it. For a brief moment, wrapped around his teacher in the dark, this feels like nothing more than a dream. Like a place where he can reach out and touch with no consequence.

But it’s not. 

Unfortunately, he can’t think of a way out of this, not at the moment. Not when most of his concentration is split equally between the way Seimei’s skin feels under his hand, and not springing an erection.

“Keep reading.” Sano says, more a suggestion than an order, but Seimei obeys anyway.

“The skin of his back is warm under my hand. I want to taste him-” Is all he gets to read, before they’ve both shifted, and suddenly Sano’s biting Seimei’s neck. Hard enough that it has to hurt, that it’s going to leave a mark, and Seimei makes the smallest noise at the back of his throat. Sano doesn’t know whether it’s a protest or an encouragement, but he can’t pull himself away.

Literally. He’s stuck here, slowly grinding his teeth into Seimei’s neck, until the man reads further. He hadn’t got to this part vocally yet, so Sano can only assume that he’s reading ahead, and that _that_ has an impact as well. Seimei’s not even looking at the book, to move them along. His head’s tilted back, and every time Sano’s teeth move far enough, he shudders. A full body quiver. He makes that same sound, like he’s too weak to produce something louder. 

It’s unfairly erotic, and any chance Sano had of getting through this without grinding his hard dick against Seimei’s thigh slips away. Hopefully Seimei will write it off as an effect of the book, and not Sano’s own lust at having Seimei in his arms.

Sano wouldn’t mind standing here for longer, even though he’s embracing Seimei from the side, and the man’s shoulder is digging uncomfortably into Sano’s chest. It’s just that, he kind of _would_ mind. He can’t detach his teeth in order to speak properly, so he goes the other way, and digs them in harder. Seimei yelps, and Sano can feel the man’s hips arch forward which is. Interesting. A little tidbit that he’s going to tuck away and never, _ever_ forget. 

The hard bite also prompts Seimei into remembering that he’s supposed to be reading, and Sano can feel his head shift down as he returns to the book.

“...and…” Seimei has to clear his throat, and Sano licks at the skin between his teeth because he can and not because he’s forced to. It doesn’t help Seimei’s voice to get stronger, but the man pushes on anyway.

“...and he shifts close enough that I can reach his neck without issue. I sink my teeth in, gently,” Sano’s jaw immediately relaxes, turning from a bruising bite into a gentle hold, “and he shivers under my teeth.” Sano sucks, lightly, and Seimei does shiver. 

“I run my hand slowly across his chest,” Sano’s hand, which had been holding Seimei firmly by the waist, moves. Starts to caress Seimei as directs, without any input from Sano himself. If Sano had control, he - there’s no use thinking about that. About what he would do if Seimei was in his arms willingly, instead of at the behest of a cursed book.

“...to find his nipples already peaked and waiting for attention.” God, the wording of this shitty erotica is going to kill Sano from sheer embarrassment. What a way for a Yakubyougami to die. At least he gets to feel up Seimei’s chest before he dies, though. He rolls a nipple between his fingers, before pinching it with enough force that Seimei chokes around some sort of noise. 

Wait, if both Sano’s hands have stopped holding Seimei in place, then Seimei should be able to step away. Sano pulls his mouth away from Seimei’s neck to tell him.

“He g-gasps as I tweak one, and I murmur his name.”

“Abe-san,” Sano says, instead of anything useful. _Abe-san_. It sounds weird to say, and was nothing like what he wanted to say. But he’ll take the opportunity to keep talking before he’s forced to bite down and silence himself again. Not that the biting would be a hardship, but this is not the way he wants to bite Seimei. There’s a difference between thinking about pinning Seimei down and holding onto him while he tries to squirm away, and holding him against both their wills at the behest of a cursed object.

“I’m not holding you properly, you can move away.” Sano says, at the same time Seimei keeps reading.

“I press kisses to his neck, and abandon his nipple in order to start unbutton- Oh!” Seimei takes a quick step away, but Sano’s fingers were already tangled in the buttons on his shirt. He doesn’t - can’t - let go, and it gives him too firm a grip for Seimei to move away properly. He trips over something - his own feet or the books strewn about their feet, and lands heavily on the floor. Sano feels Seimei’s shirt rip under his hands as the man falls, but his fingers still won’t release the fabric, and he’s brought down as well. 

He lands on top of Seimei, probably crushing the man with his weight. They’re lucky they didn’t headbutt each other in the chaos. But maybe that would have been better, with pain to distract them from how they landed. Sano’s pressed up against Seimei, chest to thigh, their legs tangled. 

Sano knows that Semei can feel his dick, hard and aching, and Sano is going to kick Seimei off a balcony at school for every time the other man even _thinks_ about this fucking catastrophe. 

He can feel Seimei’s quick breathing, the twitches of his muscles as he shifts. Sano can… he can feel…

Seimei’s hard. 

He’s hard and pressed up against Sano, and it’s taking all of Sano’s formidable willpower to not start rutting against the other man. Seimei’s phone fell somewhere near them, face down so that the torch is shining up into the gloom. It’s enough light that, if Sano pushed himself up onto his elbows, he could look at Seimei. Is he embarrassed? Blushing? Dumb struck with terror at being a puppet from some book?

...Legitimately aroused?

Seimei’ll have enough light to see Sano, as well. Letting Seimei see the blush burning on his cheeks is worth it to know what the expression on Seimei’s face.

He levers himself up onto his elbows, and stares down at Seimei. His shirt’s ripped open, there’s a bruise in the shape of _Sano’s teeth_ quickly blooming on his neck. His lips are puffy, like he was biting on them. Trying to keep quiet, maybe. The light throws harsh shadows over him, but it only makes him more appealing.

He looks debauched, and Sano wants to fuck him til he cries. 

“What a book.” Seimei says, and even his voice is inviting right now, “Hhah.” His attempt at a laugh is incredibly breathy, barely audible. 

“Can I kiss you?” Sano asks, and has the pleasure of watching Seimei do a double take. As though it’s a surprise. As though he can’t feel how much Sano wants him, the evidence of it pressed against his thigh. Maybe the real surprise is that Sano asked, instead of simply doing what he wants. 

“What?” Seimei looks confused. Maybe Sano should just kiss him, but that’s what he’d do if controlled by the book, and Sano wants him to know that it’s not like that. He wants to kiss Seimei. Sure, kissing Seimei was an ill advised and terrible idea this morning, before all this. But that was this morning, before he felt Seimei arch into his touch. They’re already far enough down this rabbit hole that one kiss, a single, freely given kiss, isn’t going to change anything.

“I want to kiss you.”

“But the book-”

“I wanted to kiss you before the book.” Seimei turns bright red, instantly. His eyes have gone wide with shock, and his mouth has gone slack. Sano wants to lick into his open mouth, but restrains himself. 

“Why?” He asks, sincerely confused.

“I like you.” It’s not quite embarrassing, to confess like this, but it makes him feel vulnerable. If it wouldn’t undermine what he just said, he’d elbow Seimei in the chest hard enough to wind him and walk off. 

Seimei’s silent in the face of Sano’s confession. Not even his expression changes. The same slightly confused furrow to his brow as when he asked Sano ‘why,’ the blush fading slowly from his cheeks, his mouth slightly parted. A temptation that’s getting harder to resist - although the longer the silence lasts, the more the temptation becomes to hurt Seimei’s mouth instead of kiss it.

“You’re my student,” It doesn’t sound anything like a protest or a denial, just a reminder. As though Sano has somehow forgotten.

“Does that matter?” Sano doesn’t think so. It’s not as though Seimei has ever held any power over him. Sano sends Seimei for punishment, not the other way around. Seimei looks to _him_ for advice, for protection, not the other way around. 

“No. But the principal is going to kill me.” Seimei says, then leans up and presses his lips to Sano’s.

He freezes, for a long second, feeling Seimei’s lips pressed against his own. They’re soft. It’s the only way he can think to describe them. Soft and nice. Sano’s never kissed anyone before, but after a moment he presses back. Seimei moves his lips, slightly, and Sano does his best to reciprocate without making it obvious that he’s copying Seimei. 

Seimei pulls back, and Sano chases after him immediately. So what if he doesn’t know how to kiss properly, he’ll learn, and he can’t learn if Seimei stops kissing him back. Seimei makes an amused sound, low in his throat, and parts his lips. His tongue flicks over Sano’s closed lips, and Sano opens his mouth.

Opens his mouth a little too wide in his haste, teeth scraping against Seimei’s lips, digging into the skin of his face. Worse than that, Seimei pulls back to laugh about it, and Sano can’t do anything but glare at him.

“You like to bite, huh, Sadist-kun.” Seimei teases him, and Sano leans down and proves him right by biting him on his chest, just below his collar bone. Seimei cries out in shock, and his hips rock against Sano, seeking friction.

“You like to be bitten, Seimei.” Sano taunts back, before sitting up properly. He’s gratified to notice that Seimei grabs at his apron and tries to tug him back down immediately. Sano ignores him, though he doesn’t slap away his hand, and grabs Seimei’s phone. He shines the torch at the area around them, and spots the cursed book easily. It’s laying beside them, open to what is probably the same page Seimei’d been reading when he dropped it. Sano picks it up, and puts it on Seimei’s chest.

“You should start reading again.” He says, and Seimei sits up quickly, crushing the book between them with a shouted ‘ _eh!?_ ’

“Really?”

“Yeah.” At least the book knows what it’s doing. Sano’s got no idea. He knows what he wants, but he doesn’t know how to get it without hurting Seimei more than he wants to. He wants to hurt Seimei, and they both know it, but he wants Seimei to like it, too.

“It’s an erotic novel.” Seimei says, and Sano raises an eyebrow.

“So?”

“It’s going to want us to… ah…” He trails off, embarrassed, and Sano reaches up to press against the bite mark he left on Seimei’s neck.

“I want to.”

“Like this? Here?” Seimei asks, and Sano shrugs. Where else? Sano’s dorm room that he shares with Mame? Seimei’s parents house, where the doppelganger would more than likely walk in on them? There’s no chance of anyone walking in on them here, not with the doors magically sealed shut. 

“Why not?” He counters. Besides, it’s not like they can leave.

“B-because… we don’t have any. Supplies.” 

“What, you need a sailor uniform?” Sano replies, deliberately obtuse, just to watch Seimei perk up at the mention of sailor uniforms. He does, but he pouts, too.

“No. I mean, it’d be nice to see you in one again, but I was talking about lube, and condoms.” 

“I wouldn’t be wearing the uniform, pervert.” Sano immediately corrects, and gets to watch Seimei turn a dull pink.

“But then… me? Wearing it?” He sounds shocked, like no one he’s ever fucked has wanted him to wear one. Then again, if he meets them through apps for the purpose of a single hook up, they wouldn’t know him well enough to suggest it.

“Yeah. I wanna flip up the skirt and fuck you in it.” Being blunt continues to serve Sano well, as Seimei presses closer and kisses him again. He wraps his arms around Sano’s waist, and it occurs to Sano that he’s essentially sitting in Seimei’s lap right now. He doesn’t get a chance to savour the feeling of it, before Seimei surges forward, and they’re in the reverse of the position they landed in. Sano with his back against the floor, Seimei looming over him. The only difference is, this time the cursed book is sandwiched between them.

Sano hadn’t thought of it like this - Seimei being in control - but it does make sense. He’s the one with experience, after all. Sano has half a second to realise that he wouldn’t mind getting fucked by Seimei either, before the man in question is springing up onto his feet, instead of pressing closer against Sano.

He takes the book over to the register, and grabs a pencil from behind the counter. There’s a fire in his eyes as he scribbles in the book, and by the time he’s turned around, he’s wearing the girls version of Hyakki Academy’s uniform. Shoes included. He’s standing close enough that Sano can wrap a hand around his ankle and tug, encouraging him to come back. 

He does, bringing the book and pencil with him. Sano hasn’t moved, and Seimei slowly drops to his knees next to where Sano’s laying on the floor. He moves to straddle Sano, and the skirt bunches up around the top of his thighs. His underwear is still boring, but that doesn’t matter when Sano can see the outline of his hard dick through it. 

Fuck.

Sano finds that his hands have made their way to Seimei’s thighs, and it might be the book’s doing - whatever Seimei had read as he penciled in an addition - but he thinks it’s more likely that he just wants to touch.

Wait. Seimei wrote in the book, he _changed the book_. He found a way to influence the cursed object that’s been fucking with them; they can leave. In typical Seimei fashion, it was in pursuit of a sailor uniform.

Sano sits up, ready to speak, and Seimei draws him into a kiss immediately. His mouth was open, and Seimei wastes no time in kissing him deep and filthy. Sano tightens his grip on Seimei’s thighs, hard enough to bruise, and is reminded of the fact that he’s hard and has a willing Seimei in his lap.

A willing Seimei who starts grinding himself down onto Sano’s dick, and when he pulls away from the kiss there’s an absolutely wicked glint in his eyes.

“How did you know that you could change the book?” Sano asks, and Seimei shrugs.

“It’s changing reality, but it’s only paper, so we can change it, too.” That sounds so dumb, so fucking simple, that of course Seimei figured it out. 

“We could write in the book and leave.” Sano tells him. Seimei pauses for a moment, before deliberately circling his hips. Sano digs his nails into Seimei’s skin.

“We can do that in half an hour, too.” A great point.

Seimei reaches into Sano’s apron, and pulls out a bottle of lube and some condoms. They were _definitely_ not there before. Seimei gives a blinding smile, looking absolutely carefree, and places them down next to the phone so they can’t lose them.

“So, you wanted to fuck me in a sailor skirt?” Seimei asks, cheerful and stupid, like none of what’s happened since he started to read the cursed book has happened. Like nothing can affect him, not permanently. 

Sano doesn’t like that. Seimei’s not going to be able to shake him off so easily, he’s not gonna be able to shrug his shoulders and move on from Sano. Not a fucking chance. He pushes Seimei out of his lap and back onto the floor, and Seimei goes willingly. He leans up on his elbows, and doesn’t bother to close his legs or readjust his skirt. Sano doesn’t let his hands shake as he slides them up Seimei’s legs. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of Seimei’s underwear, and waits for a moment.

He looks at Seimei, but the man doesn’t protest. He encourages, lifting his hips so that Sano can tug the boxer briefs off. So he does. He pulls them down past Seimei’s knees, and then off entirely. He drops them somewhere, he doesn’t care where, because his eyes are glued to the sight before him. 

Seimei’s hard, and he’s touching himself. Running a finger along the length of his shaft. He’s finally found a way to make Sano pay complete attention to him. When he gets to the head, he rubs a thumb over his slit, and gives a shivery little moan. His eyes flutter closed, and when he opens them again, Sano’s moved closer. Close enough to lean down and follow the path Seimei’s finger took with his tongue. 

He doesn’t bother wasting time being hesitant, and sucks the head into his mouth without any fanfare. Seimei grabs a handful of Sano’s hair, but he doesn’t pull. He doesn’t buck up into Sano’s mouth, either. Doesn’t do anything but make small keening noises as Sano slowly takes more and more of his length, little by little. Sano’s watched porn, he knows that it’s possible to take all of Seimei’s dick into his mouth, but there must be a trick to it that he doesn’t know because he gags when Seimei hits the back of his throat and has to pull away to cough.

“Sorry,” Sano mumbles, embarrassed but determined to try again. Seimei stops him, flipping his skirt down to cover himself and pressing one hand against Sano’s chest to stop him from moving closer. Sano moves away at the touch, horrified that he was so bad that Seimei doesn’t want him to try again. He doesn’t think he got Seimei with his teeth, but maybe? Gods, this is fucking humiliating.

“If you do anymore, I’ll come.” That sounds like a lie, and Sano tells him so, unimpressed with being coddled. If he’s bad at it, just tell him.

“I’m not lying!” Seimei insists, loud and sincere. “I just…” He trails off, looking distinctly embarrassed. 

“I’m quick.” He mumbles, more to his chest than Sano. “I come too fast.” Oh. Sano doesn’t know what to say to that. Is it something you need to console someone over? Does it matter that much? From the look on Seimei’s face, maybe?

“You can come. I don’t mind.” He really, _really_ doesn’t mind. He wants to see Seimei come all over his skirt. 

“You’re not… mad?” Seimei asks, and Sano shakes his head.

“I don’t think that’s something you can help?” It’s more of a question than anything, and Seimei shrugs like he doesn’t know, either. Everything feels kind of stalled, and there’s a growing awkwardness to this entire encounter that Sano refuses to submit to.

“Are you, uh, done after coming once? Is that why you want me to stop?”

“No! I just need a bit of a break otherwise I get overstimulated. I can come heaps over the course of a night!”

“So what’s the problem?”

“...It’s embarrassing. And bad.” People have teased him about this, before. Enough so that he’s not just embarrassed, he’s ashamed. It’s not an emotion he sees on Seimei very often, and seeing it because those useless humans who he’s fucked have humiliated him makes anger boil dangerously close to the surface.

“You’re always embarrassing.” Not the most encouraging response, but Seimei brightens up anyway, saying a quiet ‘ _that’s true!_ ’ to himself.

Sano’s not finished, and crawls up Seimei’s body until he can kiss him. Something more than a peck, but there’s no tongue. The tension seeps from Seimei’s body as he kisses back, and he gives a sweet smile as Sano pulls away. 

“I want to see you come on this skirt enough that you ruin it. I want you to come from my mouth, and when I finger you open, and when I fuck you as well. I want to see you so overstimulated that you can’t stop crying.” If Seimei comes quickly, does that mean Sano could make a mess of him between classes? Bite at his neck and finger him until the man comes, and then send him off to teach the next class. Sano wants to do it often enough that Seimei knows to bring spare pairs of underwear to school.

“Okay?” He asks, because Seimei’s wide eyed and silent beneath him. Seimei visibly swallows, and then nods hard enough that he almost slams his forehead into Sano’s nose. What an idiot. 

“Yes!” 

Sano bites his way down Seimei’s torso; the feeling of fabric under his teeth makes his skin crawl, but the way Seimei twists under him is worth it. He untucks the shirt and pushes it up, scratching his nails gently across Seimei’s stomach. Seimei squirms, ticklish, and huffs a laugh that cracks into a moan when Sano scratches harder. He does it again, leaving red lines in his wake, and Seimei gives another small noise of pleasure.

The sailor skirt is doing its best to cover Seimei’s dick, but it’s not working too well. He’s hard enough that the outline’s blatantly obvious, and there’s enough precome that the fabric’s wet. Sano pushes the skirt up slowly, savouring the slow reveal, but doesn’t put his mouth back on it immediately. Instead, he turns his attention to Seimei’s legs. He runs his hands over Seimei’s inner thighs, pushing them further apart, and leans down to sink his teeth into one. Hard.

Seimei cries out, the loudest he’s been so far, and his leg jerks away. Sano lets him go instead of biting down harder, and Seimei looks up at him with tears in his eyes. He looks so pretty like that. And for all that he’s almost crying from the pain, he doesn’t berate Sano. He doesn’t say no, or draw a boundary line. He moves his leg towards Sano again, knocking into Sano’s hand with his thigh.

His dick hasn’t wilted at all.

“I want to hurt you.” The websites he read all said that communication is key. This doesn’t follow the examples they provided, but Sano can’t think of a way to sugarcoat it.

“I like being hurt.” Seimei says, simply. Maybe it is that simple. Seimei reaches towards him, and tangles their fingers together. He smiles, and Sano returns it with a small smile of his own. They stay like that for a few short moments that seem to stretch on for an eternity, and then Seimei lets his fingers go, and Sano presses his thumb into the bite mark he just made. Seimei hisses at the touch, and Sano leans down to mouth at the base of his cock.

He works his way back up to the head slowly, licking and kissing, and then takes Seimei in his mouth once more. He can’t quite coordinate sucking and moving his head back and forth yet - a deceptively hard bit of multitasking - so he focuses on sucking as much of Seimei as he can fit in his mouth. Sano digs his thumb into the bite mark and - 

Seimei makes a stitled, quiet noise, his hips twitching upwards, a tremor wracking his entire body, and he’s coming into Sano’s mouth. The feel of it hitting the back of his mouth is gross, the taste and texture of it is weird, and Sano’s let Seimei’s dick fall from his mouth before the man’s fully finished coming. The last few pulses of his orgasm dribble onto the skirt, and Sano spits the rest out as soon as he can.

He doesn’t _intentionally_ spit the come onto Seimei’s bare stomach, but he doesn’t regret it, either.

Seimei doesn’t seem to notice, looking dazed. He hadn’t made much noise at all, more heavy breathing and barely audible sounds than the loud moaning and grunting found in porn. Sano thinks he likes it, how quiet Seimei is in pleasure, juxtaposed with how loud he is in pain. Sano watches Seimei as he slowly comes back to himself. The man grins dopily up at him, and Sano wonders what Seimei would do if Sano straddled his chest and jerked off onto his face. 

Allow it, probably.

He’s been hard inside the confines of his jeans for so long that it’s starting to hurt, but what’s the protocol for this? Should he just whip it out? Does he need to announce it? Is there some sort of procedure that needs to be followed? Has he missed his chance to undress? There a lot of things that Sano has never thought about before, when watching porn, or talking about sex with his friends.

In porn, they’re usually already naked. And talking with his friends is all hypothetical, so of course none of them have thought about the realistic problems of sex. 

“Sano?” Seimei asks, looking kind of sleepy. If Seimei falls asleep before Sano can figure out what to do next, he’s gonna be pissed. At both of them.

“Yeah?” 

Seimei doesn’t answer verbally, just reaches for the lube and offers it to Sano. And then he spreads his legs further, bending his knees so that his feet are flat on the floor and his ass is on display. 

There’s white noise in Sano’s head for a moment, before he grabs the lube and opens it with great haste. He’s covered most of the fingers on one hand before he pauses and swears to himself because _this is the time_. Now’s his chance to get undressed, except that he’s got lube all over one hand. Fuck. There’s so much to think about during sex. When he masturbates, all he has to worry about is whether there are tissues, and if Mame’s going to wake up.

Sano doesn’t wipe the lube off his hand, but he places the bottle down and starts to take off his clothes. The apron goes first, and as soon as that’s out of the way, he undoes the fly of his jeans. The relief immediate and overwhelming, so much so that Sano doesn’t even care if he looks like an idiot. His shirt goes next, and then Sano kicks off his joggers and socks. He sheds his jeans with an equal fervor, until he’s finally left into nothing but his underwear. 

In the aftermath of his frantic haste to disrobe, Sano feels like maybe he should have spent more time on it. Tried to make it look more dignified or sexy, or something. Kind of wishes he wasn’t wearing tanuki print boxers, but there’s not much to do about that, either. He moves closer to Seimei again, glad that the man hasn’t gone to sleep. He looks slightly more awake after having witnessed Sano’s frantic strip, so that’s something at least.

Seimei smiles up at him, and Sano leans down for another kiss. It’s messy, Seimei’s mouth pliant and open, and Sano does his best to lead the kiss. He’s not sure how well he does, the entire operation feeling a bit foreign. He presses his tongue further into Seimei’s mouth, exploring briefly, before he pulls away entirely.

He pours more lube onto his hand, and completely ignores his nerves as he inches even closer to Seimei. Close enough that Seimei has to move his legs, throwing them over Sano’s bent knees. Exposing himself further, giving Sano the perfect opportunity to touch. So he does. He places one slick finger to Seimei’s exposed hole, and presses in slightly. Seimei shudders at his touch, and Sano slowly sinks his finger in. 

Seimei looks wide awake now, dick starting to plump up, and Sano can feel the grin spreading across his face. 

They’re not leaving the bookstore until Seimei’s wrecked and knows who he belongs to.

**Author's Note:**

> This went live as I was editing the end bit, so if you only read 2000ish words, refresh your page pls!! I am a terrible human, yes, but this is also now almost 10k, so am I really that bad? Also yes the ending is sudden, but I ran out of time! I'll probably add a second chapter at some point where Seimei gets fucking rekt and they leave the bookstore finally.


End file.
